


welcome home

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Playlist, Romance, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Immortal Rain.
Relationships: Machika Balfaltin/Rain Jewlitt
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

welcome home
    

Фанмикс по Immortal Rain

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/05ptQ3bcveSw7oo5Pv2pfd?si=0nhY48ZIQI2COg4IMxe2_g)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1004)

    1. Немного Нервно — Ритуал
    2. Ольга Арефьева — Полюби меня
    3. Немного Нервно — Когда темно
    4. Сурганова и Оркестр — Далеко
    5. Немного Нервно — С тобой ничего не случится
    6. Комсомольск — Тени
    7. Сурганова и Оркестр — Белая




End file.
